


The Librarians: Back In Your Arms

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Charlene is playing hide and seek, Episode Tag, F/M, Hugs, Jake had one, Romance, Well it technically has Cassie and Ezekiel too but they don't have speaking lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: Post 3x02 And the Fangs of Death. Flynn's search brings him back to the Library for an item but he gets a little distracted. Despite that misleading summary, it's absolutely SFW. One-shot.





	

**Back In Your Arms**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve paused mid-sentence when she realised no one was listening to her anymore. Stone, Cassandra and Ezekiel were all looking past her, struggling to keep their expressions straight. Raising an eyebrow, she turned around, tensing up when she felt someone pressed against her.

The tension went as fast as it came when she felt the familiar arms around her waist, the warmth of his chest, and the smell of his spicy cologne. Flynn pulled her tight towards him, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"We'll ah... leave you two alone," chuckled Jake as he dragged the other two gawking Librarians out of the Annex.

Eve nodded quietly in reply and wrapped her arms around Flynn, resting her head on his shoulder. They stood like that for a while, neither saying anything as they both drank in each other's presence.

"I missed you," whispered Flynn finally as he pulled back a little to look at her.

"I missed you too," she said, smiling. "Did you finish your mission?"

Flynn's face fell a little. His eyes avoided hers as he babbled on. "I was following her trail but I couldn't seem to find anything when I get there. I feel like I'm one step behind her every single time. It's getting harder to track her with each passing day. I think she's using a concealment spell which is why I can't see her anywhere. I'm getting worried about her, Eve. I need to find her which was why I came back to grab some stuff and go right back out but then I saw you and I just... I got- I got distracted."

Eve chuckled at his admission. She placed a hand on his cheek. Her thumb gently stroked the five o'clock shadow that lined his face. "Charlene's a big girl, Flynn. And she was - is - a Guardian. If anyone can take care of herself, it would be her."

"I know," sighed Flynn as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her skin on his. "But that won't stop me from worrying."

"And I'm not asking you to. I know how much Charlene means to you. I'm just asking you to be less hard on yourself." Eve kissed him on the cheek. "You have a tendency to do that."

"Pot, meet kettle," laughed Flynn.

"Touchè."

Flynn smiled at her before letting a small sigh escape him. He pulled her tighter to him and rested his cheek against hers. "I don't know if I should continue searching for her if she doesn't want to be found," he said softly. "Truthfully, I'd much rather stay here. With you."

Reluctantly, Eve pulled away and took a step backwards. "Your mission isn't done just yet, Librarian," she said as she patted the sling bag strap across his chest. "Go back out there. Finish your mission."

"Are you sure? I could stay and we could hug all day long," he chuckled.

"Then we'll both never get any work done," she laughed. Eve weaved her fingers through his and pulled him towards the Back Door. "Go finish your mission."

"Eve, I--" started Flynn.

Eve cut him off with a kiss, pouring all her love for her Librarian into that single action. When she pulled away, she watched Flynn's eyes flutter open. It was like his brain had short-circuited and it was restarting. It was one of the things she loved about him. Smiling, she disentangled their fingers and spun the globe, activating the Back Door. "Come back alive, Librarian. Bring Charlene home."

Flynn pulled the doors open and looked back at her. He was just about to jump through the door before he suddenly turned around and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. "Stay safe, Guardian," he whispered softly before jumping through the portal, the double doors closing behind him.

"You too."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: It's been so long since I finished a fic that Eve and Flynn are sorta OOC in this one... (forgive me). It's just a small fluffy fic with parallels from the Apple of Discord (because I have a slight bias towards that episode... just a tad... (not.)).

Tell me what you think about it! Good or bad, anything. Haven't finished anything in a while so feedback would be nice. I hoped you liked it though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
